Best Friends
by MediKara
Summary: Bakugou is helpless when it comes to being a friend, but that's what Kiri loves about him. Rated T for Bakugou's language.


**More procrastinating because that's just what I do**

It was an average Tuesday morning for the students at UA High School. Class 1-A were quite fond of days like these, contrary to what people may believe. Days like these were particularly uneventful, which meant no events, which meant _nothing__ happened. _No surprise attacks. No villains invading their school. No random threats to put their lives in danger. And _so, so so so _much less stress_. _

Everyone was in bliss, enjoying the precious moments of rest they had, and their was a cheerful buzz floating around their classroom.

_They're so carefree, _mused Kirishima. Kirishima was seated in his usual spot in Physics, staring outside the window. It was the coldest day this year, and they were blessed with pristine white snow. Kirishima was watching three little kids having a snowball fight in front of the school and giggling uncontrollably. Kirishima couldn't help but yearn to go back in time, despite his young age. _If only I didn't have to deal with 'this',_ he thought wearily. _If only I was strong enough to-_

"Oi, Shitty Hair."

Kirishima's head snapped up from his daydream to see Bakugou. Without realising it, the bell had rung and Bakugou and Kirishima were the last ones left in the classroom. The blond shouldered his bag and then tilted his head towards the door of their classroom. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

A relieved grin stretched across Kirishima's face. "Right."

* * *

"Hey. What's up with you?"

Kirishima turned to Bakugou curiously. They were just exiting the school building and the suddenty of the question caught him off guard. Kirishima gave him a 'I-have-no idea-what-you're-talking-about' look, which in turn was returned with a fierce glare.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been acting like a total stranger lately. Now. Explain," Bakugou said in a deadly quiet tone that gave the other goosebumps.

Realisation dawned on Kirishima. "Oh, _that. _It's nothing, man. I'm just feeling a little off, y'know? Could be catching a cold or something. Don't get so hung up about it or anything, 'kay?" he chuckled lightly and nudged the blonds shoulder playfully.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit. Everyone's been so damn bouncy and upbeat 24/7, ever since Midnight called off that History test. Knowing you," Bakugou added, peering at Kirishima suspiciously, "You should be the one _leading_ that obnoxiously loud parade. So tell me, and I'll ask you again only _one time, _what _the fuck_ going on?"

Kirishima averted his eyes. There was no way, in any dimension, that he was going to let him know. Strong, unwavering Bakugou, who never gave up. Kirishima doesn't know why someone like Bakugou is even _friends_ with someone like himself. Kirishima is always so vulnerable and hesitant. So _unmanly_.

Kirishima could practically feel Bakugou's intense stare burn through his skull, adding and adding to his heightened level of anxiety. He wanted to tell Bakugou _so _badly, anything, _anything_ to get this _damned burden off his chest._ He struggled for a couple of minutes, fists clenched, breath ragged, torn between two options. In those few seconds, Kirishima's blood red eyes flickered up to the blond's, and all of a sudden Bakugou understood. He recognised that frantic, despaired look in his eyes, as if Kirishima were pleading him to stop.

Hastily, Bakugou tried to force his face into one that was _not _a fierce scowl. His sympathetic side told him to comfort his only friend.

"Hey," he said bluntly. "Let's go spar out in the field."

Nailed it.

Kirishima looked up, startled at his abrupt sentence. A minute of silence passed, before Kirishima burst out laughing. His whole face istantly transformed from heart breaking to heart warming. His infamous shark teeth stretched out across his face into a humoured guffaw, and his scarlet eyes glistened with amusement. With his ungelled red hair being recently mussed and his nose pinkened by the harsh winds of winter, he looked to be the picture of joy.

Bakugou smiled smugly to himself, proud of his accomplishment.

"Okay," Kirishima said between laughs.

"Let's go."


End file.
